Morganville Life
by SexyBite112
Summary: Claire,Shane,Eve and Michael. They have their usuall lives in Morganville. But what happend when Bella, Edward,Jasper and Alice come along ? They try to get away from their life. But They have a secret, as do the Glass House gang. What are they hiding ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1!**

**Claire's POV,**

**Nothing moved, nothing made a sound... It was full moon, the soft grey clouds passing over it making shadows. Tonight.. something was going to happen, I could feel it. Something beautiful yet a disaster. Suddenly the wind picked up, I could hear flapping... oh my god.. vampires? Yes it was, slim tall creatures with sharp claws and fangs, deadly fangs that can sink into your skin and suck all the blood from a mortal creature; mortal creatures being me! I reached slowly into my pocket to check my cell. No signal. Shit! A single tear ran down my cheek. At that moment the lamp at the side of the church was extinguished, a shadow crept behind me...The pressance of evil. I spun round to face the creature in the darkness. My wild eyes searched frantically in the black graveyard before me. Eventually a figure emerged from behind a tomestone. Its long black hair, unique against its pale skin and rosy lips, wipped back from its face as a sudden gust of wind blew from behind me. I stumbled backwards, trying to find my balance. A smile formed on the creatures face, revealing two sharp fangs. Vampire. I pivoted and tried to run. My legs felt numb beneath me,I ran towards the gate to the road...God, where was your hot slacker, your badass gothic princess, and your blonde vampire, when you needed them?**

**"SHANE, MICHAEL! EVE!" I yelled. I thought I could hear Shane's voice, so I ran faster. I could see the glass house. Suddenly my shoulder had a shooting pain. I yelped and clutched it. Something had scratched me but what? Before I knew it I was blacked out.**

**Shane's POV**

**I was walking home from work, carrying a massive plastic bag of barbeque meat and taco ingrediants. Mmmm Tacos. I loved the way Claire made them. Adding juicyness into the meat. I decided to phone Claire and tell her I loved her, and would be home soon. Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring... Hello. you have reached my voice mail. Either my phone is out of charge, or I am being eaten. There was giggling. Shut up Eve! Anyway Leave a message and I'll reply A.S.A.P. more giggles. Bye! Shit! Shane never knew what to do, so he phoned Michael.**

**"Hello?" Michael's voice sounded husky, and he was panting.**

**"Hey Mikey, am I interupting anything. Y'know you Eve..." Shane trailed off.**

**"Hell no Shane. But you might want to get home. It's Claire. Hurry!" and he hung up**

**FUCK! I sprinted and reached the Glass House within minutes. When I opened the door, the whole gang was there. Including Myrnin,Amelie, her body guards, Oliver and..Jason.**

**"He did it, didn't he! He hurt Claire. I swear to fuck I will kill you! U can hurt me, hell you fucking stabbed me but Claire no fucking way man!"**

**"He never done anything Shane. I think. Come sit" Michael said.**

**I hesitated for a moment and sat down on the couch. I put my elbows on my knees, and I put my head in my hands. I started shivering.**

**"Shoot" I said.**

**Michael's POV**

**I was strumming my guitar, and all of a sudden, the house went cold. Eve seemed to feel it to as she bolted from her room.**

**"Call Amelie, I will check. Lock the doors Ok ?" I said.**

**Eve nodded and I kissed her lips quickly. I took hold of her shoulders and lifted her bangs out of her face with my hair. I looked into her eyes and said**

**"I'm a vampire babe. Remember that. I will be fine. I love you remember." I kissed her again. She nodded and hugged me tightly. I hugged back tighter.**

**I was walking past the graveyard when I heard the faint scream of Claire screaming. I could smell her form here. I could only just make out what she was saying**

**"SHANE, MICHAEL! EVE."**

**I bolted at vampire speed following her scent. That's when I saw her. Lying on the ground, next to the road, with scratches. The scars shone a deep red and was oozing with lucious blood. I managed to hold my hunger and wrapped my jacket round her.**

**"Fuck Claire, your freezing!" She never answered. She never even moved. Shit! She had been abused, and beaten. The bruises stared back at me, purple, blue and deep black, with flesh hanging out. Fuck,Fuck,Fuck,Fuck.**

**I cheked her pockets for her phone, it was broken. Torn apart fully. I lifted her into my arms and bolted for the Glass House.**

**Eve looked horrified when I stepped throught the door. As did Amelie, Oliver and Jason ? I looked away from Jasons gaze, and placed Claire on the couch.**

**"She's n-not b-breath-ing" I said.**

**"I shall take her. Her wounds will heal. Oliver I shall need your help" Amelie said with her icy tone that made me shiver.**

**"Fuck me man" Oliver mumbled**

**"Oliver! Come!" Amelie yelled.**

**He grunted but followed. I looked at Eve who was staring at Jason. Who was staring at me.**

**"What!"**

**"Nothin'," Jason shrugged.**

**"What are you doing here anyway?"**

**"I-" He was cut off by Claire's screaming**

**"Fuck! CLAIRE!"**

**Que Shane. Shane walks throught the door. Fucking hell! Amelie and Oliver were already back in and Claire was on the couch.**

**"He did it, didn't he! He hurt Claire. I swear to fuck I will kill you! U can hurt me, hell you fucking stabbed me but Claire no fucking way man!" Shane said dropping his bag.**

**"He never done anything Shane. I think Come sit."**

**He hesitated but did. He sat on the couch, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.**

**"Shoot" He said.**

**And I did.**

**Shane's POV.**

**Claire, Claire baby. Don't leave me please. I love you so much. I love you! Stay with me please! Claire, Claire stay with me!" I began sobbing. "P-please C-Claire. I-I.."**

**"You what Shane"**

**My eyes shot up.**

**"Claire!" I jumped up and cushed her in a hug. I brought her in for a long, hungry yet innocent kiss.**

**"Ouch! Shane, Your hurting me. What happened?"**

**"I-"**

**I was shocked when I felt a hand behind me. My eyes shot open. I was still holding Claire's hands, and Eve was behind me.**

**"Shane Honey, who are you talking to ?"**

**"I- she, she was, Claire! No no no no NO!" I yelled. I was dreaming.**

**Eve was kneeling down next to me, hugging my large waist. She kissed my cheek.**

**"You and Claire will be fine I promise. C'mon you need sleep Honey."**

**I hated it when she want all Honey on me, like I was twelve.**

**"I know, just gimme a minute."**

**"Okay" And with that, she left the room. I reached into my back pocket pulling out a small, blue box. It was an engagment ring. I was planning on marrying her. Inside it, it said**

**Claire, as you know I love you very much. And I am asking you, will you take the honours, of being my wife, forever ? Love Shane.**

**A tear trickled down my cheek, and I placed it into her hand, making her hand grasp it.**

**" I love you" I whispered into her ear. "Please, don't leave me" I kissed her on the forhead and tucked her in. Her chest started moving.**

**"Eve!" I turned around and Eve was crying. I think I just shat my pants.**

**"Eve ?"**

**"That, was the sweetest thing Mr. Badass Collins. I never knew you had a heart like that."**

**"You mean, you uh-saw that" I smiled weakly.**

**"Yeah,"*snif,snif***

**"As did I bro," Michael said holding up his hand.**

**"Fuck, emmm. You kinda weren't s'pose to" I said smiling.**

**"No worries bro, Get some sleep." Michael said patting my back,**

**"Mind if I join you Mikey ?" Eve teased.**

**"Any time babes" He teased**

**"Ugh, guuuuys! If I wanted porn, I could order it. Y'know that right. Or..." I said looking at Claire then back at them. I smiled. They frowned.**

**"Kidding, not yet. Too young. Wait a couple of months. Then maybe, she will get a good 18th birthday" I smiled, and winked.**

**"Bro, Eve mine! no winky!"**

**"Yeh yeh." I said flipping him off walking into my door.**

**I heard Michael's master bedroom close, which was right next to mine. I heard Eve giggling. There were thumps on the wall, like I done with Claire, bashing her into the wall. I thumped the wall with my fist,**

**"Yo! Keep it down. Trying to sleep y'know!"**

**"Shut it Collins! It's not like we don't hear you and Claire."**

**I cringed at that and stayed silent.**

**"Yeh thought so!"**

**I layed on my back with my arms under my head, and drifted off to sleep. Dreaming of Claire.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Eve's POV**

**I was playing with Michael's hair as he was snoring softly. I was about to wake him up with a light peck when I heard screaming. I bolted up from the bed and grabbed my robe. I grabbed a stake, and followed the screaming. It was coming from Shane's room. Shane was at work, so does that mean..?**

**"You better get off her you vampire, or i'll fucking stake you!" I screamed. I saw Claire and she was alive ?**

**"Claire!" I dropped the stake and squashed her in a hug.**

**"Hey Eve, feeling generous today ?" Claire asked.**

**"No, never am babe. Remember that. What was the screaming for,gave me a fucking heart attack babe!"**

**Claire thrust a box into my hands, I opened it. I screamed aswell!**

**"Ohmigod Ohmigod! MICHAEL GET YOUR FUCKING VAMPIRE ASS IN HERE!" I yelled. Me and Claire hugged each other and started jumping.**

**"Claire OH MY FUCKING GOD!" He was shirtless but he pushed passed me, smiled at me then picked Claire up and spun her. I laughed.**

**"My turn?" I asked him.**

**"Later, at seven." He winked and quickly pecked my lips.**

**"Where is Shane!" Claire yelled.**

**"Whoa. wait. Number 1. Do you know what happened. Number 2. What's that ?" Michael pointed at the box. Claire was clutching it so hard she nearly broke it.**

**"Number one. Nope I have no freaking clue. 2. Do I want to know ? 3 where the fuck is Shane. and 4. Stop the numbering."Claire replied**

**I butted in.**

**"Drop it. Shane's at work, want me to call him ?"**

**"Would you ? I love you Eve." Claire hugged me. I hugged her back.**

**"Humph!" Michael folded his arms and pouted.**

**"Ohh shut up, you know I love you too" I made licked his nose, and he kissed mine.**

**"Awwwh, cute. Eve. Phone. Shane. Now...Please" Claire demanded,**

**"Yeah yeah,"**

**Claire flipped me of when I turned**

**"I saw that y'know."**

**Claire just smiled and I laughed.**

**Shane POV.**

**"YES SHANE SHE IS FUCKING ALIVE!" Eve was yelling at me.**

**"Okay! I'm about five minutes away. Bye!"**

**I ran the last five minutes. Before I entered the door, somethin moved. A shadow perhaps ? I didn't know. I left it and stepped inside. I smelled chili. Hey! I am the best chili maker in this town!**

**I walked into the kitchen to see if Claire was there, nodding to Michael and Eve on the way. I opened the door and there she was. Making tacos with her iPod buds in her ears. I crept up behind her and snaked my arms around her waist. I felt her jump and try to fight away.**

**"Hey, hey hey! Only me" I said. Kissing her neck.**

**She took off her earphones and turned around.**

**"I. Missed. You.!" Claire said between kisses. Not that I was complaining.**

**"I missed you more CB"**

**Claire pouted, and I nibbled on her bottom lip. I licked on the bottom of her lip asking for entrance. She accepted and out tounges did battle. I always win. I reached behind her grabbing a taco and taking bites on one side as she took some on the other.**

**"So umm... about your gift." Claire started. Fuck I forgot. I gave her the box. She started making small circles on my chest with her finger, making she shiver.**

**"What gift?" I say smirking.**

**Claire held up her finger and lifted it to her lips. She kissed it them put it level with my eyes. I kissed it. I could feel my eyes starting to water. Usually it was Claire doing the crying. I couldn't help myself, the tears came rolling down. She took my head an put it on her shoulder. Going on her tiptoes.**

**"One second" She said**

**She pulled away and jumped on the counter, then softly pulled my head back to her shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her as I sobbed. I loved her so much.**

**" I love you, Claire. I always w-ill."**

**"Sssssh babey, I love you too." She was kissing my hair over and over. She was just so caring. One of the many things I loved about her. I pulled back when I was done and she just smiled at me.**

**"Will you, really ?"**

**"You know the answer. Call me Mrs Shane Collins" Claire smiled and kissed me lightly. It was soft but long. Her lips lingered there on mine, untill I gave in and kissed her back. She hugged me and said,**

**" I love the ring, it must've cost you a fortune."**

**"It was..Alyssa's. It belonged to my mother and she gave it to me to give to her, the day before she died."**

**"Oh Shane, I, I can't take this. It's to precious."**

**"That's why I'd rather you have it. To keep it and Alyssa safe. Your the most precious thing to me Claire. I love you."**

**Claire started crying into my shoulder and she done as I done. I heard sobbing behind me. It was Eve. Crying on Michael's shoulder.**

**Michael pointed upstairs and lifted Eve up. I nodded as he left the kitchen.**

**"Claire?"**

**"Yes baby?"**

**"Come to bed, we can heat the tacos up tomorrow, nothing will happen I promise."**

**"Okay baby"**

**"That my new nickname."**

**"Hmmm, maybe...Shane?"**

**"Hmm?"**

**"Speaking of baby."**

**I froze on the spot. She clearly saw my reaction and hit me on the arm.**

**"Ouch"**

**"awwh, Mommy kiss it better hmmm ?" Before I could answer, she already had my sleeve up kissing my arm better. She travelled from my arm, to my shoulder,to my neck to my lips.**

**"Mmmm Barbeque, anyway as I was saying baby."**

**"Claire, you know my feeling on that..." She hushed me with her finger.**

**" I was going to say, your the hottest BABE ever" Claire blushed a little. I found it cute when she blushed,**

**"Oh..." I smiled and tickled her.**

**I picked her up and put her on my shoulders.**

**"Shane, Shane, put me down!" She yelled as she bounced on my shoulders.**

**"Hmm lemme think... nope!"**

**"You will pay!"**

**"Pay how ?"**

**"Dump you"**

**"You can't live without me"**

**"I have parents to sob too, and they, including Eve will kick your ass, for being an ass. Making me break up with you. And by the way. Your an ass. Hot one!"**

**I immediatly put her down as she said that.**

**"Do you mind not talking about Shane's ass ?" Eve asked.**

**I and Claire both stared in their direction. Eve was sitting on top on Michael. Him holding her waist. I bit my tounge to hold back laughter.**

**"What!" Eve yelled**

**"No-thing, Gothica."**

**"Bite me Collins!"**

**I did, I walked over there took her finger and bit her.**

**"Eww! Eve what did you do ? Shove your whole fucking hand up Michael arse ?"**

**Claire busrt out laughing.**

**Eve glared at her, and she held her hands up in surrender.**

**"Oh and by the way Claire, Shane's ass isen't that hot."**

**"How'd you know!" Claire looked stunned.**

**"Don't go there Eve" I yelled**

**She stuck her tounge out, and I flipped her off.**

**"Little Mr. Collins forgot to lock the bathroom door before going in for his shower and-"**

**"Don't wanna hear it! I'd rather much look for myself." Claire said smiling.**

**I smirked at the thought.**

**"What you thinking bout Mr McStabby ?" Eve asked.**

**"Okay one NEVER! call me that again, and two, picturing Claire in some sexy new laundry I bought her, black with pink bows. Sexy right ?" I asked.**

**"Good, Mr McStabby!" Eve giggled.**

**"I'm going to crash, coming Shane ?"**

**"You bet I am!"**

**"Night Eve, Michael." I said, so did Claire. Eve nodded and Michael gave a thumbs up.**

**We went up stairs hand in hand,stopping every few ties to kiss Claire.**

**Claire put her jammies on and I slid into my boxers, and a slack T.**

**Nothing'll happen. Nope. No. I don't even have protection. No way!**

**Claire came back in with a white tank top and blue shorts with white bunnies on them.**

**She came in, brushing her hair and tied it up.**

**We slid into bed and we talked about nothing. Just how school was, and work. We kissed for a while, but only inoccent ones. Just pecks. Not far enough for her hands to get tangled in my hair. I was admiring her curves though, and she was rubbing my abbs. Her top had only gone up a bit. I was using my fingers, circling her stomach around her bellybutton. She was already asleep. I wrapped her in my arms and she smiled,hugging me back. I kissed her head a couple of times, trailing kissed down her neck. I pecked her lightly on the lips and drifted off to sleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SHANE FORGOT ABOUT HIS SPLINTER, SO DON'T WORRY! I HAVN'T FORGOTTEN HIS SPLINTER. IN THIS CHAPTER CLAIRE IS KINDA BITHCY!ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3**

**Shane's POV**

**Shower, need shower. I thought to myself. I was almost at the shower when I realised how quiet it was. I turned my body halfway round and shrugged. Just then the door rang. Followed by seven thuds.**

**"Coming god sake!" I dropped my towels and ran down the stairs bare foot.**

**"SHIT! OW OW OW OW OW!" I got a splinter. I hopped over to the door, left foot in agony and opened the door.**

**There were four people standing there. Two dudes, and two dudetts.**

**"May I help you ?"**

**"Yes" The average guy called. He was a sickening pale colour, with greasy sticky up hair. Beside him, looked like a clueless girl. Tall, dark haired. And the same skin.**

**The other two we almost clones, except the dude was shorter than the first dude, and the other dudette had a pixie hair cut. They all wore heavy jackets with hats.**

**Why in this weather, it's Texas for fuck sake.**

**"Edward Cullen." The Edward guy help out his hand. I just nodded and he shrugged. He gestured his hand to the rest of his crew,**

**"Bella, Jasper and Alice," They nodded to me, I smiled back. "You are ?" he asked.**

**"Uhhh," I thought about it for a second.**

**"Richard Ceasor." **

**"Oh really Shane ?"**

**"Yep." My eyes grew wide. Fuck.**

**He laughed. So did the rest. He nodded and flicked his fingers for hsi crew to followe him. **

**"Umm sorry, no visitors allowed." I said. Starting to loose my temper.**

**He took hold of my throat and bashed me into the closest wall, which happened to be next to the door.**

**"Please boy, don't interrupt out jobs."**

**I punched his jaw, and kicked his shin with all my strength, and threw him into his crew. I wiped blood from my neck.**

**NECK! Fuck, was he, a vampire ? I asked myself. I felt my neck and felt to bumpy shapes. They must of been where he was going to insert his fangs. I slammed the door in his face.**

**"You'll regret this boy! I swear!"**

**"Meeting you ? I'd rather fucking die!" As soon as I said those words I regretted them.**

**I locked all the doors and closed the curtains. Afterwards I sat down on the couch, trying to forget what happened.**

**Claire's POV.**

**I was walking up from the Glass House with four bags for Shane's surprise birthday tomorrow. He must not like to brag, he never mentions it. My eyes skimmed the house and I knew something was wrong. I ran up to the door and dug out my key. It was one oclock, so no vampire would try to eat me. I hoped. After I got indside I dropped my bags with terror in my eyes. Shane was lying on the floor next to the couch. there was red liquid everywhere. FUCK!**

**I ran over to him and turned his warm, muscular body.**

**He was warm, that was a good sign right ?**

**"Shane baby, Shane ? Honey are you with me. Shane baby!" I panicked**

**He moaned.**

**"Claire ?"He said**

**"Oh thank fuck!" I kneeled lower to see his eyes. They were grey,not brown.**

**"Shane, y-your e-e-eyes, T-t-there Grey. What happened honey ?" **

**"This guy came to the door named Edward Cullen with three other people. Looking like a right bunch of bastards so I never said anything. But I think they are all vampires, but not from Morganville. He, uuh kinda pushedme against the wall, choking me. I think he bit me."**

**"Oh Shane!" I cried, I hugged him and rocked him back and forth rubbing his hair.I kissed him. Warm and sweet. His eyes grew back to his colour, and his torn clothes, and manky blood disappeared. I broke away and looked around.**

**"What the fuck ?" Shane asked.**

**"What the fuck what Mr McStabby ?" Eve asked, coming out of no where in an embraace with Michael. **

**"Nothing, doesn't matter."**

**"Shit," Michael mumbled lowly.**

**"What Michael ?" I asked**

**"What! uhh nothing. It's fine. Thought I heard something. No biggy." Michael lied.**

**"Ehh ok, I'll let it go THIS time."**

**"You always do" He laughed.**

**"Oh haha."**

**"Yous want privacy ?"**

**"That'd be nice" I smiled.**

**"Sure thing."**

**Him and Eve trailed off upstairs into Eve's room. She started giggling.**

**"Ugh not again!" Me and Shane said at the exact same time.**

**We looked at each other and laughed.**

**"You hungry babe ?" I asked.**

**"Yeah, I brought in barbeque. We'll talk about what happened some other time."**

**With that we made spaghetti and tacos. Me and Shane made enough to feed an army.**

**I pickd up a bit of spaghetti and Shane got the other side. It was like human Lady and The Tramp. Although, Shane was no where near a tramp. He was hot as fucking hell. Our lips met in the middle, filled with spices and spaghetti. Shane sucked my peice of spaghetti out and fed it back to me. Normally I found that horrible, but with Shane. I loved it. Once we finished our dinner, we kept some for Eve and Michael for once they wern't busy. I filled the basin up with soapy water and washed the dishes. I added extra soap for bubbles. Shane came up behind me kissing my neck, slidiing his hands up and down my arms. He slid them down my arms and into my fingers, taking the lead of washing the dishes. I leaned back against his hard, muscular chest and looked up at him. His eyes were glistening. I went on my tiptoes And pecked his chin. He looked down at me and nibbled on my ear.**

**He took his wet hands out of mine and cupped my cheeks. Mine were wet too.**

**He kissed me gently, then became more feirce, and hungry. Before I knew it, I was sitting on the counter, my legs wrapped around his strong wasit. I had one hand in his hair, and one clutching his shirt. He was admiring my curves.**

**Shane's POV**

**I was kissing her hard, my hands sliding up and down her sides. Her top coming up and inch each time. I didn't ask for entrance, I thrust my tounge into hers to do battle. Wow I was impressed she won! She tried to pull away but I pulled her in again, deepening the kiss.**

**She patted my chest,meaning she needed air. I smiled and pulled away. She was gasping, whilst licking her lips.**

**"Sorry, I couldn't breath..."**

**I hushed her wish a small, long peck.**

**"No worries."**

**"So, what are you doing tomorrow..." She asked making her fingers crawl up my arms. **

**"I,don't,know,you ?" I said between kisses**

**"Nothing"**

**I squished her in a hug, with the engagment ring digging into my neck.**

**I took her hand and kissed all of her five fingers on that hand. Saving the ring finger for last.**

**"I love you"**

**"I love you more"**

**"do not"**

**"do too"**

**"do not"**

**"Do, Too!" She kissed me so we would stop**

**"Okay, whatever babe" **

**I looked past her and there he was, Edward, smirking. He whispered something to Bella.**

**Alice and Jasper laughed. Showing full fangs.**

**"Shit, Claire go into the secret room with Eve, tell Michael I need him."**

**"But-"**

**"Go! I'll be fine."**

**She hopped off my lap, heading for the stairs. I hated doing that to her. I looked back at the window and he was gone.**

**FUCK!**

**Claire's POV.**

**I done as Shane said, I went into Eve's room forgetting that Michael was in there. She was on top of him, he was pinned to the bed and she was punching him in the chest. When I opened the door I regretted it.**

**"Umm what are you doing ?"I asked**

**"Trying to beat the crap out of my Vampire" Eve said**

**"She's failing. My turn!" Michael said smirking. He flipped her to his side tickling her.**

**"Stop stop STOP!, OK you win again!" **

**"Sorry to ummm interrupt anything but I have umm orders. I guess. Michael you have to help Shane with god knows what, and Eve me and you have to hide in the secret room."**

**"Why-"**

**"I don't know, he never told me. He looked like he saw a vampire draining the living fuck out of someone."**

**"OK, I know why. But I am telling neither of you. Do as Shane says. Go girls."**

**"But!-"**

**"Do it! You don't know what danger you are in if you don't go!"**

**I grabbed Eve's hand and pulled her to the secret room.**

**We hugged each other and started sobbing. There were thumps downstairs.**

**"Oh Eve, I want to help. I-I-, It's all my fault. I went out shopping when Shane was sleeping. I knew I shouldn't have. But I did!"**

**"Don't you dare! None of this is your fault. We don't even know what's happening."**

**There was clapping coming from the left side of us. Two figures stepped forward. (Edward + Bella)**

**"Very touching girls. Now, Eve. If little Claire never left the house. We would've never been able to find you." Edward said, smirking**

**" I am so sorry Eve! I knew it was my fault!" I fell to my knees.**

**"We all make mistakes honey, I've been through worse. C'mon stand up." Eve said kneeling next to me. She looked innocent in her little pigtails and vanilla perfume.**

**"Right look. I don't give a fucking shit, who or what you are. But I can fucking whoop your ass!" Eve yelled.**

**"As can my wee fruit pop! So stay the fuck away!" **

**I looked at Eve. Fruit Pop ? what was I a lemon ?**

**I stood up and put on what I thought was my brave face. I put my hands on my hips and said,**

**"Look , I couldn't give a shit who or what the fuck you are, I bet your girlfriend here only likes you because you think your so cool. HAH! Get your facts right you fucking leech!" I yelled**

**He laughed.**

**"Do you mind not laughing at me you fucking bastard. Yeah I may be young, and your like what I don't know one billion ? But I can kick your fucking vampire ass so back the fuck up!" I took a step towards him and looked up at him. My nose was inches away from his.**

**He took me by the hips, I punched him in the gut.**

**He stumled back. I pushed him down, Punching and kicking likemy life depended on it. It kind of did. I grabbed the nearest thing which was achair leg and slit his throat with it. I stabbed his arms and legs. There finally one in the heart. I kept punching him when I felt a shoulder grab me.I whirled round and punched who ever it was in the stomach. It was Shane. I gasped into my hands and ran down to him. **

**"I am so sorry!" **

**"Wow!,Y-y-you, *cough* got quite a-a-a swing th-there.*Cough*"**

**"I thought you were on of them."**

**Michael was staring at me horrified.**

**"Whatever you do, no matter how much I piss you off. NEVER! do that to me!" Michael said.**

**"We'll see"I smilled.**

**"Claire,where the fuck did you learn those skills ?" Eve asked**

**"You, dopey" I mocked.**

**"Oh" Eve said blushing.**

**"Uhhh Claire." Shane said**

**"Hmm ?"**

**"Look"Hepointed behind me.**

**He was gone.**

**"SHIT!RRR FUCK SAKE! WHEN DO WE EVER GET A FUCKING BREAK?"I screamed.**

**"You know what ? I have had enough. I don't fucking care anymore. I am fucking killing everyfucking vampire that approaches me!"**

**Michael looked worried but I ingored it.**

**I barged past them all into my bedroom. I sobbed quietly.**

**There was a knock at my door.**

**"What ?"**

**I walked over to my door. There was no one there.**

**When I turned round there was Michael. **

**"Michael. Fuck dont do that!"**

**He came closer,grabbed me and kissed me.**

**I pulled away and punched his arm.**

**"What the fucking hell Michael?" **

**I ran out the room,brushed my teeth and smacked into his chest.**

**"Please,"**

**"No! SHANE!"**

**He took my hand and whirled me as Shane came running. He kissedme again. I was struggling pulling away. He held me there.I got away falling to the ground.**

**"Stay the fuck away from me Michael!I don't have those feelings for you!"**

**Shane looked broken.**

**I turned to him and he was rocking me. Michael was gone, and slammed his door.**

**"What the fuck was that ?"Shane asked,**

**I was crying.**

**"I don't know Shane baby. He grabbed me and just kissed me. I swear I did all I could to pull know his strength is nothing like mine. He is much stronger."**

**"Why don't I believe you ?"**

**"What is that s'pose to mean!"**

**"It means..."**

**DUM DUM DUUUUM! **


	4. Chapter 4

**SHORT CHAPTER! ENJOY!(I FORGOTABOUT SHANE'SSPLINTER AGAIN,HE MUST NOT FEEL IT DAM! IT WILL BEIN CHAPTER 5!) **

**Chapter 4.**

**Shane's POV.**

**I didn't know what to say.**

**"It just looked like you were enjoying yourself that's all,I guess if you don't want to be with me then-"**

**"Shane! Areyou fucking crazy?"**

**"Physically yes."I smiled**

**Claire let out a giggle.**

**"We good ?"She asked.**

**"Arn't we always?"**

**I kissed her quickly.**

**"That answer ?"**

**We stayed huddled there next to the bathroom untill dinner.**

**Michael POV**

**Fuck, what the fuck did I do.**

**I needed to talk to Shane.**

**He was in the living room finishing his game, Claire was already in her bed.**

**"Shane ?"**

**"Yeah bro ?"**

**He paused his game**

**"About earlier"**

**"No biggy, just don't do it again. OK?"**

**I didn't answer. He was suddenly next to me.**

**"Michael!"**

**"Huh sorry, what ?"**

**"Forget it"**

**"Ok, am goin to bed, u goin ?"**

**"CAN I JOIN YOU MIKEY ?" Eve yelled from the kitchen.**

**"YOU KNOW THE ASNWER!" I yelled back.**

**Shane grunted and I laughed.**

**Shane's POV**

**Everyone was asleep apart from me. The phone rang.**

**"Hello, Glass House, Shane."**

**"Hello dearest Shane,is Claire awake ?" It was Amelie.**

**"I'm not sure, BRB,"**

**"Umm ok"**

**I jumped up the stairs two at a time. I knocked on the door and walked in. Claire was awake**

**"Hey gorgeous." She said.**

**"Hey,founder on phone or Miss Danvers."**

**"Hey! Its Mrs Collins! soon..."She looked at her ring. I smiled.**

**I handed the phone and sat down next to her.**

**I listened.**

**"WHAT! AMELIE I CAN'T! I WON'T! I REFUSE! Ugh fine whatever!GOODBYE!"**

**Claire through the phone down and pulled her knees up to her chest. She was crying hard.**

**"What's bitch got you doing now ?"**

**"I'd rather you didn't know." She got upand paced her room.**

**"You will leave me"I was shocked at that.**

**"Claire! I will never leave I may be pissed,but...not for long."**

**"But Shane you don't understand!"**

**It suddenly hit me. **

**That Bitch!**

**Claire's POV.**

**Shane handed me the phone and I took it.**

**"Claire,I want no excuses, you are becoming a vampire. You must help me and the others. I don't care what the others think you will follow my orders.**

**"WHAT! AMELIE I CAN'T! I WON'T! I REFUSE! " I yelled**

**"I said no excuses! I will pay you a visit tomorrow."**

**"Ugh fine whatever!GOODBYE!"**

**I hung up and threw the phone down. I knew one thing. Shane would not be happy! **

**He'll leave me.**

**He will**

**He will**

**He will**

**I thought.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Shane's POV.**

**I slept with Claire that night, letting her cry into my embrace. I admit I am pretty pissed that this would probobly be my last few human minutes with her. I guess she'll be a vampire. I will change for her. Then, there's Eve.I shouldn't leave her. But...**

***Knock Knock Knock***

**"Come in" I said**

**It was Amelie.**

**"Shit" I mumbled.**

**"Shane,language please.I shall give you five minutes with her before I change her. And come sit up a minute."**

**I did as I was told, I was pissed. Why should I piss her off too ?**

**She looked at my bare foot and shrugged. I felt her icy fingers on my foot and I felt shooting pain.**

**"FUCK!" I clutched my foot. **

**"Shane, Language! It was a splinter. You're lucky I got it out. Now clean your foot."**

**It was !**

**I grabbed an old T-shirt and wiped it clean.**

**"It's time"Claire said.**

**I whirled round.**

**"You scared me!"**

**"Yeah, Like you don't scare me."**

**"Come ere'"**

**She did hugging me.**

**"Look, I am so so so sorry! This wasn't my choice Shane. Please don't be pissed."**

**"Oh I will be pissed, but I can hide my emotians. And sorry if I act like an arrogant bastard after y'know change."**

**We shared a kiss,our last human kiss, her last human anything.**

**We heard a throat clear behind us. Amelie gestured for meto go outside the room. I did. A second later I heard Claire scream. **

**"CLAIRE! NO!"**

**Claire's POV.**

**Amelie ordered Shane out of the room,and as soon as the door clicked, she lunged for my throat. Fangs peircing into my slim,slender neck. The pain,Oh the pain! I screamed it was so painful.**

**So this is what it's like to die. How pleasent. I dropped to the floor, my body completely unconcious.**

**Shane's POV.**

**I heard her body thump the floor. I started crying hard. It reminded me of my mother,Alyssa and my sick father. Amelie stepped in my way and Claire followed. Her skin was so pale. **

**Claire'sPOV**

**I looked at Shane. He was shattered. **

**"I'm sorry baby" I said**

**He looked at me and curled up into a ball. I wanted to stay by him.**

**"Come Claire. You must feed."Amelie said.**

**I kissed his cheek again, saying i'm sorry again.**

**"Yes Amelie. One condition. I do not feed on humans. I shall copy Michael, the bottles so I will be fine. You may leave." **

**She looked stunned.**

**"Okay then. If you change your mind you know where to find me" And she disappeared through the portal. I went downstairs grabbed two cokes,and two tacos.I added some blood onto mine. Only underneath so Shane wouldn't see.**

**I went and sat next to him. He was still in his ball. I handed him his taco and coke.**

**"I should've known better!" I said rolling my eyes. And slammed my bedroom door. It was so early in the morning. Like six oclock.**

**Eve took Shane out and I got started on his surprise party.**

**I hung up banners. Piled the THOUSANDS presents. And I parked my present outside for him. I got him a motor cycle with SLAYER on the bottom with flammes and it was slanted. On the other side it said SC + CD and a little love heart.**

**Eve's POV. **

**Me and Michael took Shane out for the day. He never done anything or ate. **

**"Can't we go home ?"**

**"Fine ."**

**I drove home in silence. All the lights were off which told me Claire was ready. **

**"Shane you go ahead, me and Michael gotta get stuff out the trunk."**

**He got out the car and headed towards the door.**

**Claire'sPOV.**

**I saw him walking up the path. I was getting ready.**

**Shane's POV**

**That's it, I have to settle this with Claire. She has to change of! I put my key in the door and opened it. **

**Claire'sPOV!**

**NOW!**

**Shane's POV**

**I flipped on the lights and the living room was covered in banners. With presents everywhere. Confetti covering me. And a happy Claire sitting on a motor cycle shouting surprise.**

**Claire's POV**

**"SURPRISE!"I yelled**

**Shane'sPOV.**

**I was stunned. She did all this for me. For me and no one else. I could feel the tears in my eyes.**

**"Claire.."**

**"I don't care. I just wanted you to have a good birthday. And I know you hate me,but at least enjoy your 19th. Your now two years older than me again." She looked away.**

**I tilted her chin up to face me hugging her.**

**"I could never hate you. Vampire or not. I love you. Claire Collins" She smiled at that and I kissed her. I was crying again, my head on her shoulder, she was comforting me again.**

**"I hear you behind me guys," I lifted my head and saw Eve sobbing.**

**I spread my arm towards them,with one still with Claire.**

**"Group hug!"**

**"This is the best birthday ever. But only one thing would make me happier. Claire this involves you."**

**I took hand and pulled her to my room. My time to change.**

**Claire's POV**

**I beat him up the stairs.**

**"Sorry, force of habbit"I blushed**

**"No biggy"**

**He backed me up into his room, kissing me the full way.**

**He sat me down on the bed, and asked took my hands.**

**"Claire. Can I ask you to give me one simple request?"**

**"Yes, sure anything!"**

**"Promise"**

**"Pinky"**

**"Change me"**

**My whole expression changed.**

**"What ?"**

**"Change me"**

**I couldn't get those words through my mind.**

**He took the top hem of his shirt, exposing his neck to me.**

**"Bite me babe"**

**"I can't" I cried**

**"If you don't I will make you."**

**I leaned in closerto his neck. Sniffing. I started crying.**

**"I'm sorry for the pain."**

**He shut his eyes and held my hand.**

**I enlongated my fangs and dug them into his neck.**

**He let out a scream and I pulled away.**

**"You need to keep going, I'm not changed yet." he said**

**"Can't Mike do it ?"**

**"No you or I die. GO!"**

**I dug my fangs into the same place as before. I only bit him enough to change him. He screamed, but pressed me further on to him. His body thumped to the floor.**

**I ran down stairs sneaked past Michael and got a three blood bags. After returning to Shane's room there was Michael. I hid the bag behind my back.**

**"Claire what the fuck is going on?"**

**"Tell you later, get out."**

**I crouched next to him and fed him all three blood bags. His eyes went back to his mud-pie brown and took me in his embrace.**

**"Thank you."He said**

**"Never! Make me do that again. I hated that Shane."**

**"The pain was worth it."**

**I licked blood off the side of his mouth and it led into a kiss.**

**"I love you so much. What's Eve gonni'say ? she's the only non-fang banger."**

**"What will my father say!"**

**"OMG! MY MOM,DAD! I havn't spoken to them in two months."**

**"Phone em' later."**

**"Okay"**

**(No-one's POV)**

**They walked out of Shane's room down to the living room. There stood and angry Eve and Michael.**

**"Well ? Since when have you been keeping this little secret from us that you and Collins are fang-bangers!"Eve yelled.**

**"Eve you don't understand!"Claire yelled**

**"I had no choice! and Shane asked me."**

**"You bit him ? Your fucking sick y'know that !"**

**Claire dashed for her room and slammed the door!**

**"Way to fucking go Eve!"**

**"Watcha gonni'do ?Bite me ? May as fucking well. Am the only non-fang-fucking-banger in this house!"**

**"No, If you wan't to change you ask do not dare come near Claire! She had no fucking choice. I did and I made it. Get fucking over it Gothica!"**

**Eve stomped out of the room and into the kitchen.**

**Michael looked at me. I flipped him off and joined Claire in her room.**


	6. The Fight!

**The Fight!**

**SPOV**

**"Claire what the fuck was that ? You need to stop being a big baby!"**

**"Oh I'm sorry, is it my fault that YOUR a vampire. NO! You TOLD me to do it, now she's fucking calling me sick. I gave you what you fucking asked for. Be fucking happy with it!**

**"Maybe I regret it"**

**"Well that'syour opinion isn't it?"**

**I frowned at her,trying to hold back my fangs.**

**"Go ahead,fucking bite me. You don't even like me!"**

**"WILL YOU FUCKING STOP WITH THAT! I WOULDN'T HAVE FUCKING ASKED YOU TO MARRY ME IF I WASN'T FUCKING CRAZY FOR YOU!"**

**"As if your crazy for me Shane. There are hotter, prettier and sexier girls than me. Take Eve for example! Take Kim. Take Laura! TAKE ANY FUCKING ONE! THEY FUCKING TOP ME!"**

**"You know, I wished you had died in that fire,and not Alyssa! Fuck You Claire. FUCK YOU!"**

**I couldn't believe I had just said that. I couldn't control myself. I let my feelings come out. But I never ment any of it. Apart from the Crazy For You Bit. I am fucking crazy for her."**

**CPOV**

**Yeh, so I might be a fucking whoop-dee-do! I couldn't give a shit!**

**I went downstairs and put a blood bag in the microwave for fifteen seconds. Eve walked in.**

**"Eve.."**

**"Stay the fuck away from me Bitch! I wish you'd fucking die!" Eve replied.**

**I had had enough. I took a silver army knife, and the necklace Shane gave me. I clutched them, crying from pain,running up to my room.**

**I held them to my chest. Burning my skin. It was agonising.**

**"I wrote a not and stuck it on the outside of my door,saying **

_**Everyone hates me, Yay, so I got silver and the necklace Shane gave me. I am going to kill myslef, you'd all be better off without me. You's are all getting your wishes. I am killing myslelf. Enjoy listening to my screams, as no one can save me now.**_

_**-Mrs-Was-Soon-To-be-Claire-Collins. And Shane your right I am just a big baby, I am happy that you could replace Alyssa with me. I will go up to heaven telling her how much you hate me. Perfect right! Yeah I thought so to!**_

_**P.S. I Love Yous All! Goodbye!**_

**After that I shut-all the locks from entering my room.**

**I went in my underwear. I cut my stomach my arms and I wore the necklace,**

**The Claddagh ring Shane gave me agees go, which belonged to Alyssa, I wore that aswell. Pure silver.**

**I screamed at the top of my lungs,gasping at the pain. I added more silver get it over with. I thrusted two stakes in each arm, and two in each leg. **

**Everythingwent blurry, and I was sure I went unconcious after that.**

**MPOV**

**I had this feeling something was up. I could smell silver being burned and vampire skin being smoked. It never dawned on me untill I heard the screams of Claire.**

**Eve and Shane looked at me. We dashed up the stairs, with Eve five steps behind.**

**I found the note. **

**"Fuck! She is killing herself!" I banged on the door. **

**"CLAIRE! CLAIRE STOP!"**

**"Shane?Don't you care for your fiancee ?"**

**He turned his face away. **

**"Let her wants to. I won't stop her."**

**I was stunned.**

**"Eve ?"**

**She shrugged.**

**"He's right,let her die."**

**Was I the only one that cared ?**

**SPOV**

**I couldn't take it anymore.I was letting Claire die. Why was I such an arrogant bastard ?**

**"Move!" I shoved Micahel out the way**

**I pushed the door down to find Claire in her underwear covered in silver smoking.**

**I didn't care I pulled all the silver off, and throwing it to the side. On her stomach was another note.**

_**If you find me her go get Shane,**_

_**I love you, and I done this for you. Go marry Laura or whoever I really don't care, as long as your happy. Been nice living with you! -CB**_

**I scrunched it up,**

**I looked at Michael**

**"Why am I so mad at her ? She never done anything. Just inoccent Claire." I faced her and pulled the stakes out. She flinched,but her eyes stayed closed.**

**"I love you too." I kissed her forhead. I wrapped her in her covers. And a note.**

_**Yeah I saved you. **_

_**L,Shane x**_

**CPOV.**

**I woke up in my covers,with scars all over my bodythat had been visable to the silver the night before. I saw the note on my bedside table. It was kind of paniful moving but notsore enough to not move. I got dressed in pjs, I saw him downstairs. With the rest of the gang. I walked into the kitchen gotmy blood,heated it up and headed back upstairs.**

**"Try that again and I'll kill you myself Claire!"Michael yelled.**

**"No bother. And Shane...thank you."I nodded to him. He just sat there, on the couch, arms spread over the back of it. I wanted to crawl over to him and curl up. I took my blood upstairs and headed downstairs. I kissed the necklace I had in my hands. Along with the Claddagh ring. **

**"They are Alyssa's. When you make your decision, I will be waiting. and one more thing I'm sorry."**

**His jaw clenched but he looked away. I took a deep breath and went back upstairs. Thinking of what might happen. **


	7. Chapter 6

**THE SONG BELONGS TO MICHAEL BUBLE! CRAZY LOVE Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**Michael's POV**

**"Eve ?" I said, knocking on her door.**

**"What!"**

**"Can I come in ?"**

**"Whatever"**

**I cheked my iPod to make sure I had the right song I was going to play to her. I took her off the bed and put her in a dancing position, My hands on her waist, her hands on my neck. The song started. **

**"What are you doing ?" She asked.**

**"Sssssh,this song reminds me of you, rest your head on my shoulder."**

**"Crazy Love"**

_**I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles  
And the heavens open every time she smiles  
And when I come to her, that's where I belong  
I'm running to her like a river's song**_

She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love

She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down  
And when I come to her when the sun goes down  
Takes away my trouble, takes away my grief  
Takes away my heartache in the night like a thief

Give me love, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme crazy love  
Give me love, love, love, yes sir, crazy love

Yes, I need her in the daytime  
Yes, I need her in the night  
But I want to throw my arms around her  
Kiss her an' hug her, kiss her an' hug her tight  
Kiss her an' hug her tight, through the night

And when I'm returning from so far away  
She gives me some sweet lovin' brighten up my day  
It'll make me feel righteous, make me feel whole  
Make me feel mellow down into my soul

Give me love, gimme love, yes sir, crazy love  
Give me love, gimme, gimme, gimme, crazy love

I said she gives me love, love, love, aww, crazy love  
She gives me, yeah, crazy love

I said give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She gives me love, love, yes sir, a crazy love, one more time

She gives me love, love, love, love, she gives me crazy love  
She gives me love, love, love, yes sir crazy love __

**I kissed her gently after the song and sat her on the bed. And I replayed it. I handed her a box.**

**It included a chain.**

**"It's beautiful Mikey"**

**"Not as beautiful as you."**

**I took her hand and slid a ring onto her ring finger,**

**She gasped at it.**

**"Will you ?"**

**"Yes!" **

**She kissed me deep,and slow. We swayed more at the music.**

**Claire's POV**

**I heard my favourite song of all.**

**Crazy Love,by Michael Buble. I followed the music, it was coming from Eve's room.I saw Shane and he was listening to the music again, sitting next to the door. Playing with his engagment ring. He kissed it and put it back on. I looked at mine, it was beautiful.**

**I sat down beside him. Not to close,incase he was still mad.**

**Shane's POV**

**I heard Claire coming with my new vampire hearing. Crazy Love was my favourite song. It was Claire's too. It was our song. I was playing with my ring, thinking about her. I kissed it and put it back on. Claire sat next to me. Obviosly thinking I was still mad.**

**"Hey"**

**"Hi"**

**"Listen aboutlast ni-"**

**She turned towards me and starte crying.**

**"Please Shane! I need you ! Please don't hate me! I love you too much!"**

**I scooted closer to her and pulled her onto my lap. I wiped her tears away with the back of my hand.**

**" I told you babe, I could never hate you." I stood up. "This is my favourite part of the song. Carre to dance ?"**

**She nodded. **

_**...I said give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She gives me love, love, yes sir, a crazy love, one more time**_

She gives me love, love, love, love, she gives me crazy love  
She gives me love, love, love, yes sir crazy love...

_**"**_**I think this is our song ?"**

**"Yeah, I love you. A lot! Please let's never fight again I hate it! I love you too much to hate you. Or loose you."**

**The song ended,but we continued swaying. **

**Eve and Michael camm out hand in hand. I noticed something different.**

**"Eve-" Claire beat me too it.**

**Claire's POV**

**I saw Eve and Michaels fingers, they had rings on them.**

**"Oh my gosh! Eve are yous getting married!" I jumped.**

**"Yeah! I.K.R.! By the way boys, girl talk. Listen Claire, I am sorry for being a bitch earlier. Guess I forgot my chill pills. Forgive me CB ?"**

**"If I never, who else would I have a doube date wedding with?"**

**Eve smiled and we hugged.**

**Shane and Michael gave a manly hug.**

**"Awwwh!" We both said. We looked at each other and laughed. The guys laughed as well. It was almost back to normal. **

**Just as I was about to grab Eve away from Michael. The doorbell rung...**

**Very Gayy Clifffhanger! :O :O !**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 8!**_

_**Claire's POV**_

"_**I'll answer it, I am prepared anyways." I patted my butt pocket, I had a stake in it.**_

_**I padded down the stairs to answer the door. I unlocked the bolts and slowly opened it.**_

"_**Hello Claire." I knew that voice it was Alice.**_

"_**Please come with us, We won't hurt you."**_

"_**Fine. Yo guys! I'll B R B!"**_

_**Before they could answer I was out the door, in the night with Alice, Jasper and Bella. I was filled with fear. My brain was bubbling. And my knees were knocking as they loaded me into the car.**_

"_**CLAIRE!" Shane shouted.**_

"_**I am fine baby. Trust me."**_

"_**No. Please. don't go baby!"**_

"_**He can go with us. But him and him only." Alice said,**_

"_**Really! THANK YOU!" I actually hugged Alice.**_

"_**SHANE COME ON!"**_

_**I waved my hand for him to come forward.**_

_**He ran in vampire speed into the car. I snuggled up with him, thinking this would be my last few minutes with him.**_

"_**Where are you taking us Alice ?" Shane asked.**_

"_**To Common Grounds. We have to talk."**_

"_**Umm Alice." I butted in. "Common Grounds is closed."**_

"_**It's Oliver. He and I need to talk with you. Bella and Jasper are trailing along too."**_

"_**Oh umm OK"**_

_**Less than 10 minutes later…**_

_**We had arrived at Common Grounds. It had never looked so…empty and abandoned. The whole place was deserted. Oliver was sitting in one of the stools, in his hippie disguise I had once fallen for. We sat at the table nearest the back and I sat at the end of the bench facing Oliver.**_

_**He brought over coffee for each of us.**_

"_**What do you want ?" Shane asked.**_

"_**Well, I want a free blood bank, My virginity back, and I want you's two to listen to me." Alice said.**_

"_**Whatever just go."**_

"_**Right, before you say anything we need to let you in on a little secret,"**_

"_**Which is ?" I said.**_

_**Alice looked at Shane,**_

"_**Shane could you possibly leave for the moment ?"**_

"_**Fine. But you hurt her, I kill you got it ?"**_

"_**Shane! I'll be fine!" I yelled**_

_**And with that he did.**_

_**Shane's POV**_

_**Alice had asked me to leave. I did but if they hurt Claire, I would fucking murder them and have fun doing it! I went into Oliver's office and played with a pen. It had a lions paw engraved on it.**_

"_**Humph some lion he is." I mumbled, and threw the pen back on his desk. **_

_**Claire's POV**_

"_**Okay what is this about!"**_

"_**Claire you have to listen to me. And do not interupt me!**_

_**Edward is planning on an attack. He wants to take over Morganville." She looked at Oliver.**_

"_**Yet, he needs help. And he won't stop until he gets what he wants. You need to be careful. Never go out alone. He wants revenge,"**_

"_**Revenge ? On who ?"**_

"_**Shane."**_

"_**What? What did he do?"**_

"_**He never done anything. He wants to kill every Collins. He has had his way with Molly, and poor Lyssa."**_

"_**Wait. Monica did that."**_

"_**She was under Edwards power. She had to. Okay so she's the fucking bitchiest bitch ever. But yeah you get the point."**_

"_**So, he is trying to kill Shane and Frank."**_

"_**You're missing one person."**_

"_**Who is that ?"**_

"_**You.."**_

"_**How me!"**_

"_**You are his fiancee"**_

"_**Why can't all that bad just go away. That bastard I will kill him, even if it kills me!"**_

"_**Claire. You can't kill him."**_

"_**What ?"**_

"_**He, he is your father."**_

_**I was stunned. How the fuck was Edward my father.**_

"_**NO FUCKING WAY. HE IS NOT MY FUCKING FATHER!"**_

"_**I'm afraid he is Little Claire."**_

"_**Myrnin what are you doing here."**_

" _**To prove to you little Claire. Here look at the DNA results."**_

_**I looked at them, and they were a perfect match.**_

"_**You're mother is a vampire Claire. And so was Edward. And now you are too."**_

"_**No no no no! I am fucking murdering if he is my dad or not! Who was the father I lived with then?"**_

"_**Promise not to tell ?"**_

"_**Promise"**_

"_**Michael's father."**_

"_**What ? How ? But…"**_

"_**Michael knows so does Shane and Eve. They made a blood promise not to tell you, until I did."**_

"_**What make you so special."**_

"_**Because I am the good guy."**_

"_**Ok, Can I go now. I will watch out. I promise."**_

"_**Okay on you go."**_

_**I got Shane and headed home. **_

_**SHORT CHAPTER! SORRY! NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER! Xo**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Morganville Life,**

**Chapter 8.**

**Claire'sPOV**

**I never spoke the whole ride home. Shane couldn't tell me sure, neither could the others. But still. Edward ? My father ? I look nothing like that scrawny old bastard! If Michael's father was my 'pretend' father, then does that mean the me and Michael are some how related ? Ugh I dont know! Shane tried talking to me a couple of times but I was deep in my thoughts. I could hear mumbling in the background, but I ingnored it. **

**I turned to face Shane. He was asleep. The car came to a slow stop outside of the Glass House. I nudged Shane a bit.**

**"Shaaaane. We're home" I whispered.**

**"Hmmshooaway" He mumbled.**

**"No I won't go away. Come on. We are home I'm not kidding."**

**"Hmmwmever."**

**"Don't whatever me." A devilish grin came upon my face. "You leave me no choice."**

**"Hmmat?"**

**We made a rule that if we were sleeping, we would do something do get us up. I had the perfect solution.**

**I dialed Michael and told him to come outside.**

**He came out and I quietly opened the door.**

**"Pretend to eat me" I whispered.**

**"What. No"**

**"Do it" I said giving him a deathly stare.**

**So he did, he enlongated his fangs, and lightly rested them on my neck. **

**"This'll be great." I whispered.**

**"SHANE, SHANE VAMPIRE!" I screamed.**

**His eyes shot open and he looked all around. His face was so funny, it was shocked,horrified and confused. It was so funny and cute. His head shot left and right.**

**Michael rolled his fangs back up and we began laughing.**

**"What the fuck ? Claire ?"**

**"I told you. You left me no choice Shane baby."**

**"Cruel." He said, but smirked.**

**I pretend slapped his hand.**

**He brought it up to his chest, craddling it and pouting with puppy dog eyes.**

**"Ouch." He said in a wimpy voice.**

**"Oh shut up. C'mon."**

**I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the cab.**

**Shane'sPOV**

**Not. Funny.**

**Claire'sPOV**

**I had forgotten about the whole Edward and Alice thing untill I sat down for dinner. **

**"Michael?" I said.**

**"Hmm?**

**"What's this thing about your father being mine or something ?" I asked.**

**Michael froze, with his fork in his mouth. He looked at me sideways in the same position. He looked at Shane and he nodded. Eve just shrugged and continued eating her spaghetti. Michael took his fork out and swallowed. Did he even chew that peice of food.**

**"How did you find that out ?" He asked.**

**"Alice. She took me and Shane down to CG, she said Oliver and her needed to talk to us. But Oliver never did anything."**

**"What did she say?" Michael asked.**

**"To much" Shane butted in.**

**"You mean she went THAT far?"**

**Shane nodded and silently took another bit of his spaghetti.**

**"Right Claire what'd she say ?"**

**"That Edward wants to take over, that he is my father, and your father was my father."**

**Michael never even blinked.**

**"Umm, excuse me."**

**And he walked out, he went to his room and slammed his door. Waw, normally Shane had the hissy fit.**

**"What do we do now? Claire knows" Eve said to Shane.**

**"We wait."**

**"Urmm, wait. I still don't get this." I said**

**"You won't the now honey. I'm still having trouble understanding it and I got told 4 years ago."**

**Shane sent her a look that clearly said "shut up".**

**"Fine what do you wanna do?" Eve asked.**

**"Zombie games! I wanna kick some zombies butts!" I said jumping up and down. I cleaned up after the mess I had made and I went into the living room. I heard Shane say to Eve,**

**"What happened to her?"**

**"She met you slayer."**

**I could just tell there was a grin on his face. I set up the xBox and loaded up the game. I had seen Shane do it enough times. By the time Shane came through, I was winning.**

**"Die stupid zombie! DIE!" I kept yelling.**

**Shane was laughing and picked up a controller. **

**"You know I can so beat you at this game right ?"**

**"Bite me Collins." I stole Eve's line.**

**"HEY! That's mine CB" Eve yelled from the kitchen.**

**"Okay," I yelled back.**

**"Want a game ?" Shane asked.**

**"Your on!"**

**Hey, again sorry it was short. Watcha think ? **


	10. Chapter 9

**Morganville Life.**

**Chapter 9.**

**Claire's POV**

**I woke up with not one, or two, but three blankets around me. And they all smelled of Shane. We had played Left 4 Dead all night. Michael and Eve came down twice telling us to shut up. One time Michael was shirtless and his jeans were unzipped, he was wearing grey Lacoste (is that how you spell it ?) boxers underneath. Haha..**

**We never did calm down. In face we got louder and louder.**

**I eventually fell asleep in Shane's embrace. It was nice.**

**I untangled myself from the blankets and went to the kitchen. I made myself some cerial and orange juice for my breakfast. It was half eight, pretty early. Shane would be at work. He left me a note next to the sink when I was cleaning up**

_**To CB, **_

_**I'm at work. I will be home a bit late, boss is keeping me so I can fix more cars for more money.**_

_**I need it so yeah. Phone me if you need me.**_

_**Love you, Shane x**_

**Awwh, It smelled like him. I kept reading it over and over until I was happy. I cleaned my bowl and glass and headed upstairs. **

**I sprinted up the stairs and went to my room. I opened the door and almost screamed my lungs out.**

**Oh crap!**

"**Hello Claire. Nice to see you again." Dean said.**

"**What are you doing here Dean!" I asked.**

"**Nothing." He smiled and grabbed me. I started to scream and struggle. **

"**Stop bitch!" He yelled.**

**Dean got a cloth and gagged me. He handcuffed my hands together along with my feet and dragged me through a portal.**

"**heehemo!" I yelled through the gag. I was shouting let me go. Dean just laughed and sat me down on a chair in a large, smelly, dark room. The seat wasn't the most pleasant either.**

"**Well well well. Look what the cat dragged in." Edward said.**

**He crouched down so he was at eye level with me.**

**He removed the gag and I spat in his face. He just looked at me and sighed.**

"**Oh Claire,"**

**He wiped the bit of spit off his face with his finger, and the liquid splashes on the ground.**

"**You certainly are not my daughter." He said**

"**Darn right I am not, you bastard!" I screamed.**

"**Watch your language bitch!"**

"**Bite me!"**

**Edward smiled and stood up. He elongated his fangs and came close to me.**

"**My pleasure" He whispered.**

"**NO!" I yelled but his fangs were already in my throat/neck.**

**It's not like I could do anything. I was handcuffed.**

**That's when I felt the tightness around my hand and feet loosen. I moved my hands and feet. I was free ? But how ? What the fuck.**

**Everything was going blurry, and I noticed Edward was still draining me. Dean was smirking, and had his hands in his pockets, slouching against the wall. I looked at Edward. Bastard.**

**I kicked his middle bit since it was right there. He winced and pulled back. must have been out of surprise. I kicked him again and bolted for my life. I punched Dean and slammed him into the ground. Wow, since when was I so strong ? Oh yeah, I was a vamp! Whoops, I forgot. Why didn't I remember that sooner ? I opened the doors and used my vampire speed running past all the guards. I was having De ja vu. I remember a moment like this, but I was running from Amelie. I made it to the Glass House and I barged through the door. I saw my dad/Michael's dad. I ran up to him and took him in a bear hug. He hugged me back as I cried into him. I felt his warm hands on my neck,**

"**What happened Claire Bear ?" He asked.**

"**Dean. He captured me and took me to Edward. I thought he was dead dad. Oh sorry.. I forgot."**

"**You can call me dad honey," **

"**Okay, dad." I turned my face into his chest and cried more. I felt more bodies surround me. I knew one was my mum.**

"**Mum!" I hadn't seen her in forever. Or it felt like it.**

"**Claire" She said and took me in a hug. She looked at my neck.**

"**Let's get you cleaned up. I have good news to tell you! Or would you like to tell her Michael ?"**

**She said,**

"**Why, what's happened ?" I asked worried.**

"**I'll tell her Mrs Danvers. C'mon CB" Michael said and took my hand, leading me into the kitchen. He sat me down then got out an emergency kit. I don't see why, my wound should be healed by now.**

"**What are you doing ? it's healed." I said running my fingers along my bite bumps.**

"**You got some blood running down, just stay still."**

**He got out some wipes and wiped at my neck. **

"**All done."**

"**Cool. So What's the news ?"**

**He went to the fridge, got two bottles and heated them up. It was obvious what it was. And I was kinda hungry.**

**DING! Went the microwave, and Michael handed me my bottle.**

"**You know how I was always the big brother you never had ?"**

**I nodded.**

"**Well, now I'm the brother you have always wanted."**

"**What ?" I asked confused.**

"**Your mum, my dad, married. Me, your step-brother."**

**My eyes widened.**

"**You're kidding right ?"**

**She shook his head.**

**I got the biggest grin on my face and my eyes were so wide I think they were frikkin Popeye. **

**I put down my bottle and acted normal. I stood up, walked to the stove. I started screaming and I ran all around the kitchen like a maniac with my hands up in the air. I ran out of the kitchen into the living room to find my mum and new official dad in a hug. I ran up to them and screamed, jumping up and down. I hugged them and jumped.**

**Shane stepped through the door carrying flowers, and he just looks at me like I am on crack. I run over to him and jump up and down.**

"**Aaaah omg! Aaaaaaaaaaa!" I yelled and ran in circles around the house. I sat on the ground and rocked back and forth.**

"**Oh my god oh my god oh my god Muahahahahahaha!" I yelled psychotically. Shane just looked at me and my mum and new dad. **

"**Uhhh, she's ok right ?" He asked.**

**Michael stepped through from the kitchen.**

"**Define OK. She just found out that I'm her step-brother."**

**Shane's eyes widened too.**

"**You mean your dad, and Claire's mum.. "**

"**Yeah. She's now Claire Glass, until." He nodded to Shane and he blushed.**

"**Yeah I know."**

**I was still rocking when Shane came over and pulled me up.**

"**Hey," He said, setting the flowers down.**

"**You ok ?" He asked.**

"**I am now" I smiled and grabbed him face, chewing at it. He pulled back.**

"**Okay… not going anywhere… never do that when I have no breath…" He said.**

"**Sorry, missed you" I smiled again.**

**I took his right hand and kissed him again. He backed me up against the wall and my legs wrapped around his waist. He was holding me up with my hands in his hair.**

"**PG Please" Michael said laughing.**

"**Bite me" I said.**

"**Yo peeps!" Eve said before slammin' the door.**

"**Hey, did I miss a family reunion ?" Eve asked.**

"**Nope, told Claire." Michael said.**

**Eve looked at me, I could tell she was, I was still making out with Shane.**

"**Did you explain to her how this is s'pose to be PG!"**

**Eve yelled the last words. I laughed and patted Shane's back making him put me down.**

"**Soo." Eve said before running/walking to Michael and kissing him. Over and over and over. Michael grabbed her waist and lifted her around his waist.**

"**Now Now kids. PG please." I mocked whilst laughing.**

**My mum and new dad were laughing behind Michael and Eve.**

"**You got some girl Mike."**

**Michael jumped and put Eve down. He was blushing, that was just to cute!**

"**Awwwwh Mikey's embarrassed" I pouted. **

**He looked at me, but there was humor in his eyes. He started coming after me in a deadly slow motion.**

"**Oh no" I gasped." Shane protect me." I put my arm to my head and pretended to fall back dramatically. Shane caught me and put me on his shoulders. He started running with me bouncing. I was holding onto his collar, probably chocking him. **

**Michael started chasing Shane, but tripped a couple of times purposely. **

**Eve, my mum and dad were laughing. Eve's face was going purple.**

"**Gideeup!" I shouted to Shane.**

**He stopped and looked at me. **

"**NO NO GO! HE'S COMING AAAAAA!"**

**Shane never moved he just stayed there.**

"**I will do something bad if you don't move."**

"**Like what ?"**

"**No sex for you tonight." I whispered into his ear.**

"**You wouldn't."**

"**I swear. Girl keep their promises. Don't they mum ?"**

"**She's right Shane…" My mum agreed.**

"**Okay" **

**Shane tried to run but Michael caught his foot, which made me and Shane fly into the couch. Shane broke my fall, but yeah. He always does.**

"**I win!" Michael shouted.**

"**So NOT fair!" I yelled.**

"**Whatevs" He smiled.**

**Shane hugged my waist and brought me up. Michael had already disappeared into the kitchen.**

"**NO!" Eve screamed.**

**Me and Shane shot up and bolted for the kitchen.**

"**Michael! You jackass!" Eve shouted.**

**There was chilli all over Eve's face and top.**

"**Hey, I slipped." He smiled, but he was lying.**

**Eve grabbed some onions and threw them at him.**

**Michael's eyes were watering because she hit him right in his left eye. Ouch!**

**Shane grabbed some spaghetti sauce and mixed it in with Eve's hair.**

**She gasped and spun around.**

"**Ohh you dick!" She said deadly.**

**She had sauce in her hand, and squirted it on his shirt.**

"**HEY! I like that shirt!" I whined.**

**I grabbed the sauce and squirted a laughing Michael.**

"**Suits you being a vampire and all."**

**It did since it was tomato sauce.**

**He grabbed spaghetti and hit me straight in the face.**

"**ohh you ARE a jackass!" I yelled.**

**I grabbed the closest thing -cup- to me and threw it to him. He ducked and it crashed.**

**We ended up having a funny food fight. Even my mum and new official dad joined in. It was fun… That's something I hadn't had in forever. **

**After We Cleaned up and settled down…**

**The phone started ringing and I ran for it.**

"**Hello, Glass House Claire Speaking."**

"**Hello, Claire this is Amelie. I would like to inform you that Edward is going to die tonight, along with Dean. And do not ask the reason why it is none of your business. Anyway I would like you have fun and celebrate. You are free for the night, no one or vampire will come near you or your 'gang'"**

**I heard Amelie chuckle a little.**

"**I shall be going now. Have fun Little Claire!" Amelie yelled, then hun up.**

"**Bye" I said to the empty line. I put the phone down, stood up and done another crazy round of screaming. I ran into the kitchen with Eve and Michael making out. I grabbed Eve and pulled her upstairs.**

"**Claire CLAIRE!" She was yelling. I never stopped I just dragged her to her own room. I threw her in and locked the door.**

"**What the fuck Claire!" Eve asked/yelled.**

"**Edward is getting killed. Tonight! Amelie said we can celebrate! Club!" I yelled.**

**Eve began jumping up and down,**

"**Go tell the guys, I am going to get ready"**

**And with that I left Eve to tell the guys.**

**I ran to my room. I had the perfect outfit. I grabbed my special outfit, make-up and ran into the bathroom.**

**After Shower.**

**I had dried, and straightened my hair by now.**

**I just needed to get ready.**

**I was wearing, a small, pleated mini skirt with a belt, a white, purple, and black skull top, and black diamond skull high heeled boots. **

**My make-up was simply purple and white eye shadow blended together, mascara and eyeliner, blush and some lip gloss.**

**My hair was in a half up half down style. I had my bangs separating at two sides, and half of the back up. It was curly and I had one piece hanging on my back. (Look on profile I have a picture. I know it's confusing.)**

**I went out of the bathroom, taking my stuff out and as I was I nearly fainted. EVE!**

**And I thought I looked good! **

**She was in a black and purple strapless corset with little bows at each side, and ruffles on the bottom that came to her thys. Purple HIGH heels, (Well not that high… I have pictures of both their outfits on my profile!) She had pinkishly purple eye shadow on, mascara, eyeliner, blusher and lip gloss.**

**Her hair was hanging at the sides of her stomach (just under breasts) and she had a full fringe with parts in it. She was..WOW!**

**Even I wanted to be Michael right now…**

"**Fuck Claire! You're hot!"**

"**Thanks, I thought I looked good."**

**She done a little spin and threw her hands in the air.**

"**Tah, The guys are waiting for us."**

"**Great!"**

**I dumped my junk inside my door and closed it. I linked arms with Eve and we gracefully went downstairs.**

**At the Party.**

"**Fuck Claire, you clean up good. Can't wait to gt ahold of you tonight!" Shane said waggling his eyebrows. I looked at him blushing. I kissed his cheek and pulled him to a table. Eve was on Michael's lap. (God sake again! What do they do when we are not in the room!) **

"**Hey hey, budge pedo's" Shane said.**

**Eve flipped him off and moved to beside Michael. Still half on his lap. It was only half seven, so we were fine for time. I guess…**

**My favourite song of all time came on,**

**(Just Random) Baby Boy, but it was DJ, version (DJ Boonie :D )**

"**C'mon Shane I love this song!" I said pulling him to the dance floor. He gave in and followed me.**

**Reminds me of you. I said smiling.**

**We danced to three more songs, and Michael and Eve eventually joined us. One song was jumpy, so Michael and Shane went behind me and Eve, and pretended to grind into us. (U know how that weird dance move hing a dno!:D)**

**We were walking back when I felt a hand go up my skirt.**

"**Hey!" I yelled and turned around to slap the guy.**

**I did, hard.**

**The dude was a jock and looked pissed. He was no where near the size of Shane. Or Michael for that matter.**

"**You wanti' feel up a girl go see Monica." Shane growled.**

"**Whatcha' gonna' do big boy ?" The guy asked.**

"**This" **

**Oh fuck.**

**Shane punched the guy, twice! The other guy stumbled back into his mates.**

"**That my friend. Was very. Stupid." The jock said,**

"**Not as stupid as you, you faggot!" Shane yelled.**

**The jocks lunged for Shane and threw him to the ground. I leaped next to Shane and punched at the jocks, I managed to get two out of the four away.**

**I couldn't help it, my fangs came rolling down and I threatened to bite the jocks. The two of them ran like fucking lightening. I grabbed the guy on Shane and threw him against the wall. Shane looked so scary! He was winning, he was laughing, letting the guy hit him, But he was scary looking like I said. I heard Eve scream and I saw why. That guy had a stake! At the top it was silver. No! No fucking way! I rolled up my fangs and jumped in front of Shane. We now had a crowd.**

**I looked at him, and he was trying to push me off.**

"**Look, Guys. Gonna' fucking stop the fighting! I'm not bloody worth it! You jock guy, go feel up someone else ok ? And Shane, If you even try to let him ram that stake through you, I will kill you myself. Okay ? So get the fuck out of here."**

**I glared at the guy he wasn't moving. I lunged forward, pinning him down, knocking the stake out of his hands.**

"**Ooh I like this position baby, But I'd prefer it if I was on top."**

**I glared at him more, trying to hold back my anger.**

"**Get. Out." I said deadly. I got off the guy and went over to Shane.**

"**Baby c'mon, I'm fine. We should get you cleaned up."**

**I helped Shane up and felt another hand. This time, I wasn't so nice. I punched the guy in the jaw. Hard, my knuckles were bleeding.**

**It was the same guy.**

"**I told you to get the fuck out of here!"**

**The jock surrendered and went over to the other side of the room. I took Shane's hand and walked out of the club. At least it was fun for a while.**

**Shane's cuts were healing up, but one was not. He was bruised too. Poor baby.**

**Eve and Michael were at the car. Guess what they're doing. I grabbed Eve's waist and pulled her round to the back seat. I put my hand over her mouth.**

"**SHANE CALL SHOTGUN!" I yelled**

"**Shotgun?" He said.**

**I nodded and took Eve in the back with me, Shane and Michael in the front with Michael driving.**

"**Wow Claire! You got a backbone" Eve said.**

"**Not really. Just attitude" I said smiling.**

**In the bathroom, In Glass House.**

"**Shane" I laughed.**

**He was shirtless, jeans hanging low, and was dodging me when I tried to clean him up.**

"**Stop" I laughed again.**

**I pushed him down on the toilet seat and sat on him.**

"**Now, stay still" I said softly. He hugged my waist as I dabbed the soft cotton bud onto his skin, wiping away the dried in blood.**

**10 minutes later.**

**We all ended up playing Singstar. We hadn't been at the club long. It was only quarter past nine.**

**Amelie had phoned again, asking me if I wanted to light Edward on fire for his death, and you should have seen me. I was like**

"**HELL FUCKING YES!"**

**And after, of course, Amelie gave me into trouble.**

**We had to be at Common Grounds at ten.**

**I didn't sing. No way!**

**I just went up to my room and changed, then. Only then I sang. I turned up my radio and one of Lily Allens' songs were playing. Called Alife.**

**It kinda reminded me of Shane, a bit. Although he is not my little brother. I started singing along**

_**Alfie, Lily Allen**_

…_**I only say it cos' I care,**_

_**So please can you stop pulling my hair.**_

_**Now, now there's no need to swear. **_

_**Please don't despair my dear, **_

_**Mon frere.**_

**I love how her songs are so cheerful yet they are sometimes negative. I love them so much though.**

**I changed into a pair of jeans, a tank top, and some flats. I turned my radio back off and went back downstairs.**

**At Common Grounds.**

**I held the lighter in my hand. Edward had been staked. He only needed to e burned so that he would be gone for good. I lit the stick/match and let it drop. He went up in flames the second the fire hit him. I heard cheering and whistling from the crowd at the front. We had a little after party from the death of Edward. And Amelie assured me Dean was dead too. Doubt that.**

**We all had a few drinks that night. I became woosy,**

**But not drunk enough to not know what I was doing.**

**Shane had to carry me out of Common Grounds, and into the car, then into the Glass House, AND my room. He lay me down on my bed and sat beside me. Shane leaned down and brushed his lips against mine, soft and warm. He deepened I and pulled back. I was sad. (I HAD to do that I do not have any idea why! It reminds me of primary pure going, I was sad…) He took off his shirt and threw it next to my bed. He came on top of me holding himself up.**

**All I knew, was that tonight. I would be having fun.**

**Lots and Lots of sweet fun!**

**Okay so this is longerish,**

**I never got to check it, I was in a rush to finish this. Once I have time I will re-do it, I.e fix all the spelling mistakes etc.**

**Review :D ?**

**SexyBite112!**


End file.
